


Let's play a little game ~

by Mikadocolors



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 22:53:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6132919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikadocolors/pseuds/Mikadocolors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Futakuchi has a crush on one of his teammates. He decides to play a little game to make his move…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's play a little game ~

\- What body part gets eight times bigger when excited?  
\- The pupil.

Futakuchi was trying to make Aone says something dirty. It was fun to imagine but his friends always found the real answers. The ones that none of the teenagers will think about. 

\- I’ll say the right answer! 

The new captain stopped Kogane before he could say anything. He just had to take his arm in his hand to make him shut up. 

\- Woo! My arm, senpai! I need it! You know, for practice!  
\- What’s hard when you put in but soft when you take it out?  
\- Gum.

He knew he couldn’t let go his kouhai without risking perturbing his game. The younger one will not resist the urge to tell the “right” answer. 

\- What sways at the center of your body whenever you walk?  
\- Necktie.

Aone was the purest teenager he knew. He was pretty sure his friend was telling the first thing he was thinking off and never thought about the pervert answers. He finally let go Kogane who felt backward and ended up on the floor, next to Sakunami’s feet. The libero was too busy playing with his phone to react. 

\- Congratulation, you just win the right to look at my pupil, to have a gum and to play with my necktie!

Futakuchi started to leave with Aone at his side. He didn’t prepare a good answer if his friend tells him these answers so he was trying something. He knew it was stupid and decided to add something before Aone leave him. 

\- Kidding! Let’s just go grab something to eat. 

Both of them left, without paying attention to their kouhais. 

\- … Does this mean if I’ve told the right answers, senpai would let me play with his-  
\- Of course not!, Said the libero before leaving too. The captain definitely had a crush on someone but certainly not on the new setter of the team.


End file.
